Mystic Arrow
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: During the summer after Harry's second year. The Dursley family including Harry gets invited to go on a private cruise with Robert on the Queen's Gambit. We all know the disastrous outcome that the soon to be archer duo no doubt survives.
1. Diverting One's Fated Darkness

**Story Notes**

* * *

 **For this story there is a two stage catalyst. The first stage is to get Harry quasi-ready for the island. The second stage is his time on the island. I am going to use the author's prerogative to bump up the island's inescapability. As it is slated to be used as an international penal colony. For extreme meta-villains. So if you are validly sentenced to Purgatory. Then you have zero hope of premature evacuation. As the wards prevents the truly guilty escaping. So if you have any form of personal guilt. Then you have doomed yourself to being stuck on the island until you have gotten over your guilt. There is no chance for Harry to be prematurely pulled off Lian Yu. The first chapter deals with Harry's pre island history. Including his first two of three school years. Then a brief battle chapter to save the magical side of the world. Then once Harry finishes his NEWTs, he runs of to save Oliver from himself. For this story alchemy is one of the magi sciences. It is the combination of magical chemistry (potions) and a few magical branches of physics (Transmutation and Runic Magic). Because of his altered childhood Harry is an alchemy genus. Harry's time on the Island will never be talked about in detail. I will tell you that it will be on par with some of the worse that fan writers put him through with his muggle relatives. In exchange the Island will give Harry extraordinary skills beyond normal for a wizard.**

* * *

 **Warnings and Notices**

* * *

 **Reminder of the simple fact that I do not own any rights pertaining to the Universe of JK Rowling's Wizarding World, the Flash/Arrow Multiverse, or the DC Multiverse. All I can claim is the idea for this story. In which I write this story as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. If you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. As I am not holding you against your will. Now onto a different topic. I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories so if can. If you wish to adopt one of my stories then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: [Story title]' in the subject bar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Diverting One's Fated Darkness**

* * *

I can't believe that Uncle Vernon had the audacity to complain that I was a drain on his resources. As he received child support payments out of good faith from my parent's estate. Well my dad's cousin, a man by the name of Charlus Potter. Put a stop to that. Aunt Petunia willingly signed a magically enforced contract. To restart the payments to a separate account.

With his only son Leo, Charlus lives in number seven. Thanks to their presence my non-magical relatives never gotten away with spreading their lies. Vernon had made many attempts. Uncle Charlus told the entire neighborhood alongside the teachers at school. That my dad was a member of a special and secret police task force that deals with extremely powerful criminals. My family was killed by one such criminal. Which end with him fleeing for his life.

Although the muggle world has become a lot more tolerant towards people with powers. The magical world remains for the most part hidden. In recent years the muggle and magical governments of every country has successfully managed to merged together peacefully. Many departments of Britain's now former magical government moved to the correct Ministry. Like the department of magical law enforcement is now a department of the Ministry of Justice.

Uncle Charlus began teaching me the Alchemic Arts. The first weekend after my fifth birthday. Which includes the sub-specialities of potions and runic magic. As they are our family's collective specialities. During these lessons he updated me on his hunt for revenge against Voldemort. Which included many Death Eaters that escaped justice. He dealt with most of Tom's soul anchors.

Apparently there was one in my scar. Before he dealt with it he gave me a book on the magical mind arts. In the early chapters it explained the two primary techniques when it comes to organizing and possibly shielding one's mind. Aplenty named the Dawn and Dusk techniques. The Dusk technique involves locking away the user's emotions and secrets. Binding them to the emotional maturity that they were at when started.

The Dawn technique on the other hand in centers around leading the invader to come to false assumptions. Allowing the user to embrace their emotions. Even allowing true masters to use them as mental guardians. Users of this technique are able to grow as as a person. Once I completed my mental defenses. Uncle Charlus used a Light-sided ritual to transfer Voldemort's Parseltongue ability and all of his knowledge to me. While destroying the soul shard.

Soon after I was whisked away to Hogwarts. For my first year at Hogwarts. Where Ronald tried to befriend me. Which ended rather painfully for him. As I publicly told him at lunch after he made Hermione runaway crying that our friendship was permanently over. Professor McGonagall managed to retrieve her before Quirrelmort frees a mountain troll on the school. Ron was socially lynched by the entire school. With my open invitation to truly pure and noble people. The once silent majority of non-evil-in-waiting members of Slytherin House. Started socially lynching those from dark families. That are considering on fallowing their parent's evil footsteps. Forcing them to reassess the direction that their life is heading.

One night during the holidays. I had managed to sneak past the protections guarding the philosopher's stone. So that I could return it to its rightful owner. I got a beginners guide to obscure Alchemy, a thank you note that explains that the vials contains the last of a batch of an accidentally made alternate version of Elixir of Life. That evolves the drinker to their apex. If a mundane drinks it. They gain apex strength, speed, reflexes, senses, intelligence, health, a quasi rapid healing factor, and slowed aging. Any magical person that drinks it. Get everything that the average mundane gets but seven fold. Kicking the rapid healing factor into overdrive. Halting their aging completely once they reach their prime. The rest of my first year went without any hitch.

While that summer I was forced to clean the attic, I found the deed to the house. It turns out that the house is part of an Evens family trust fund. That was set up under joint ownership of Aunt Petunia and my mom. As mom's only child I inherited her shear of the trust. It was updated to show that fact. So under magi law I can help improve the house by instilling wards. I also updated my Last Will and Testament to incorporate the trust. It also has a few clauses. That effectively states that unless my death is certified by a forensic scientist. My entire estate is to be placed within a trust for a period of forty-nine years. If I am legally resurrected within that time then everything is returned to my ownership. While I was dealing with that I started enchanting my room with Hebrew Runes. Masking my use of wand based magic while in my private bedroom. I have completed a new household ward-stone for instillation in Hermione's home. I made sure that the wards will work perfectly alongside modern muggle tech and allow her to keep up with any pure-blood. Without blowing anything up around her parent's home.

I met Robert Queen and his son Oliver when they visited Uncle Vernon a during business trip. I could tell that his son is a muggle born wizard. So I offered for him my room while I am away on a camping trip with a friend of mine. Giving me reason to go over and help install the ward-stone. I told Vernon that most of my stuff will be safely stored away in a specially locked chest. That would be stored in the attic. As I will be taking everything I need to complete my homework with me.

"Hi Oliver my room may not be what you're used to. It does however have some features that you may like. You can read the texts on my bookshelf. If you are going to use my alchemy desk. Please clean up after yourself. I can show you a nice shop in London's magical CBD that my family owns. That sells top quality ingredients at bargain prices. You can even barrow my reagents satchel. Because I have ordered an advanced alchemy satchel for private use." I can tell that he is trying hard not to drool over my makeshift alchemy gear. Typical playboy hobbyist. Though they can come up with some interesting and unusual advances. That is if they don't have some life altering event happen to them. Then they usually become a battle or medical alchemist. My family had plenty of all three over the many centuries. I took Oliver to Diagon Ally using the Knight Bus.

I enjoyed the rest of my summer and was soon off to Hogwarts. My second year was pleasantly dull. However I did manage to have some adventures with my friends. Which included finding the fabled Chamber of Secrets. I killed the Basilisk living inside the statue of Slytherin's muggle-born hating brother Roberto Gaunt. I found Slytherin's hidden library. Which I reviled to Professor McGonagall. I asked if I could get copies of any potions and alchemy texts. I found out that there was massive amounts of lost potions and alchemy tomes. Including several that deal with unsavory concoctions. Which will be held in my family's volt until I get my alchemy mastery.

Things really got interesting that summer when Robert invited us to join him on his private yacht for a month long tour of the Pacific Islands. Well it seems that my fated Darkness came back to take another swing at me. This time I will come out on the other side under my own power and be the better for it. Watch out Voldemort. When I come for you you'll wish that you had truly died the night you killed my parents. From that night on Voldemort had vivid nightmares of his destined downfall.


	2. Returning Home

**Warnings and Notices**

 **Reminder of the simple fact that I do not own any rights pertaining to the Universe of JK Rowling's Wizarding World, the Flash/Arrow Multiverse, or the DC Multiverse. All I can claim is the idea for this story. In which I write this story as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. If you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. As I am not holding you against your will. Now onto a different topic. I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories so if can. If you wish to adopt one of my stories then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: [Story title]' in the subject bar.**

 **Quick Notes**

 **I am trying to not add any author notes in later chapters of my new stories. However a reviewer pointed out some legitimate questions. A few of them revolves around Charlus Potter. Now I can not find a cannon source on the exact relation between James and Charlus. So I made them be second cousins. With James being from the primary line. Therefore James and Harry after him inherited the Peverell Cloak of invisibility. Charlus has a lower claim to guardianship over Harry then Lily's biological sister. Please note that Albus isn't a bad guy in this story. As he explained to Charlus that he is placing Harry with Petunia so that Harry would be protected by the kind of blood words that can only be set up using sacrificial protection. Charlus told Albus he understands why he did so. Despite not being totally happy about it. So he brought number seven to be near by. So he would be able to keep an eye on Harry. Making Harry's childhood the best possible while still technically living with his hatful muggle ralatives, therefore still under the active protection of Lily's sacrificial protection. Which embodies the minor trade off. His childhood wasn't 100% perfect, closer to being 90% perfect. Which means Harry wasn't staved of things like. Acceptance, friendship, even love. So when Ron insulted Hermione (whom Harry had/has a crush on) Harry ended his friendship with Ron. He was still house mates with Ron's brothers. Harry never meet Sirius however he did meet Remus. Even had him as a substitute teacher a few times in primary school. Which was all minor events to him. Leo, Charlus' son is four years older than Harry. Leo is also part of the Black family though his late mother. Therefore Sirius made him his heir presumptive. Which didn't las long as you would see in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Returning Home**

The last four years have been hellishly grueling. However I wouldn't exchange them for anything. They have allowed me to become far stronger than I ever would've been without them. Now that I'm off the Island. I managed to give A.R.G.U.S. the slip and make a portkey that took me home. Then I could see if Albus could contact the President of MACUSA to organize some help to free Oliver from A.R.G.U.S. First off I need to check if I need to recover my fortune. So I called the Knight Bus to visit Gringotts. The goblins were happy to see me return and told me that they have managing my wealth since I was legally pronounced dead. Not that anyone could claim my fortune now anyway as I have returned within my will's nominated timeframe. Leo has been renting my Privet Drive property after graduating from Hogwarts. Even having the fireplace connected to the Floo network and moving my alchemy equipment to the recently made basement. Even taking on a few house-elves in need of a family to serve.

Once finished at the bank I headed off to owl Albus and tell him that I will be heading back to Privet Drive for the time being. Until I can go to the Ministry and organize the testing for teleporting license. On top of a late sitting of my OWLs. Well he was there to meet me. Along with Hermione and my magical relatives. The next day Albus had took be before the magical court to have my death revoked that was also valid in the muggle world. Then a week later I passed all my OWLs with straight O+s. There was a note form the exam board that I could easily sit my NEWTs and pass. I also got my teleporting license on my first try. Albus told me that the request for Oliver's rescue is being assessed. However Voldemort's faction is on the rise so I should be careful.

In the remaining weeks of my summer vacation before my last year at Hogwarts I was able to draw Voldemort and his few remaining followers out of hiding. They walked right into the trap, killing Voldemort and incapacitated those that came with him. Now all I have to do is set Oliver free from being an A.R.G.U.S. hostage. Which seems to be rather difficult. However I managed to send him a Portkey that will take him to our hidden grotto on the island. Where it will be easier to have him found by someone that will help him get home.

Well I couldn't get someone to rescue Ollie by eighteenth birthday. So I set about getting him home myself. I brought a magically built yacht and sailed to Lian Yu. Hedwig had delivered a second portkey to him ensuring that he could get safely back to the Island in time to pack up our den. Two weeks later we were arriving at Starling City's international airport. On Queen Consolidated's corporate jet. We settle on the old steel foundry to transform into our primary base of operations. Which I insisted on naming the Arrow Cave. Olli countered by saying that he gets to choose on what our cover is. Including it's name. I countered his counter. By saying that that I am planning on transforming the site So I was forced to create a nightclub by the name of Verdant.

In the build I managed to sneak in a few other things in. Like a home remedy shop and some apartments. I hid the property's central ward-stone in the Arrow Cave. Which I had prepared with several wards essential for the base of any magical hero turn vigilante. So our base can never be stumbled upon by anyone. Unless it lays abandoned for more than a month after the death of the last team member. It is the duty of the surviving members to replace fallen comrades. The wards produces a powerful compulsion field covering the Grater Starling City area. It forces city officials and the general public within the field to believe in any listed hero.

Now Moria offered me to stay at the Queen Mansion. While the 'site' is under "construction". I had considered warding the Arrow Cave to hell and back. However after talking to Professor Dumbledore over the last year. I went about adjusting our original plan. We are going to do our crusade as legally as it can be. At least in the eyes of the ICW. Hence the reason why I needed to cast a temporary illusion. That makes the old foundry look like it has become a construction site. Dumbledore had organized an official inspection. If our bass and covers are passable then we will be given our official hero license. Hermione will be moving over to work the Home Remedy shop's fount of house. Freeing me to work on my alchemy and other other 'hobby' I may want. She even agreed to help out as our first tech specialist. However I had to agree to find someone to help her. She had came up with her own codename and a small list that her partner.

Sirius came to visit me. Bringing offerings in the vague hope that they would earn him my forgiveness. Which he doesn't need to do. As I had already forgive him. But accepted it all the same. To help ease his guilt. Most of the stuff I can use in the shop. One of the things that peaked my interest was my father's personal Alchemy Grimoire. Two main sections really stood out to me. He was working on adding alchemical effects with food and things to spice up one's love life. Both of which will to varying degrees help with my shop. But first I need to try them out. Sirius warned me that I shouldn't mix certain bedroom performance enhancers. Less I suffer agonizing sexual frustration.


End file.
